The present application relates generally to vehicle console assemblies that include a console and clips (e.g., “strikers”) for retaining cup holders in a desired position. More specifically, the present application relates to an improved clip configuration for such vehicle consoles that provide for a more ergonomic and simple assembly process.
In a vehicle (e.g., a car, truck, etc.), a console may be provided between the front driver and passenger seats (or at other locations within the vehicle) that includes storage spaces, cup holders, electronic controls, and the like. In some applications, the console may include an adjustable cup holder that may be positioned at various locations within the cupholder using a fastener arrangement. In one particular configuration, the console may include a number of clips or “strikers” that can be positioned within apertures of a console to secure a cup holder in different locations along the length of the console. However, due to the configuration of the clips and the console, it may be relatively difficult to insert the clip into the apertures of the console.
For example, one conventional clip or striker 150 (e.g., a retention clip) is shown in FIG. 2. The conventional clip 150 includes two sides or legs 162 that extend between a head 152 at one end and ramped surface 172 at the opposite end. As shown in FIG. 2, the ramped surface 172 extends along the entire width of the ends of the legs 162 of the conventional clip 150. As shown in FIGS. 3A-3B, the conventional clip 150 is configured to be inserted into an aperture 132 in a console 120. The conventional clip 150 includes a lip 178 positioned on the back of the ramped surface 172 to lock with the console 120.
As illustrated best in FIG. 5, the distance D11 of the conventional clip 150 refers to the total distance between the top and bottom of the conventional clip 150 (i.e., the distance between opposite sides of the two legs, which includes the distance between the two legs 162 and the thickness of each of the legs 162). The distance D12 of the aperture 132 refers to the distance between the top and the bottom of an opening of the aperture 132. To ensure that the conventional clip 150 has a secure fit within the aperture 132, the distance D11 at the end 182 of the conventional clip 150 is larger than the distance D12 at the opening of the aperture 132, as shown in FIGS. 4A and 5. The end 182 of the conventional clip 150 refers to the end of the conventional clip 150 that is opposite the head 152. For example, the distance D11 at the end 182 of the conventional clip 150 is 5.1225 millimeters (mm) and the distance D12 at the opening of the aperture 132 is 4.6413 mm.
In order to insert the conventional clip 150 within the aperture 132 (as shown in FIGS. 4A-4D), the aperture 132 must first be located, as shown in FIG. 4A. Due to the difference in size between the distance D11 at the end 182 of the conventional clip 150 and the distance D12 at the opening of the aperture 132, the legs 162 of the conventional clip 150 must be pinched or compressed toward each other with a relatively large force in order to sufficiently decrease the distance D11 at the end 182 of the conventional clip 150 so that the conventional clip 150 can be inserted into and fit within the aperture 132, as shown in FIG. 4B. While being pinched, the conventional clip 150 is pushed into the aperture 132 (as shown in FIG. 4C) and the legs 162 are further compressed toward each other since the ramped surface 172 extends above the end 182 of the conventional clip 150. Once the ramped surface 172 and the lip 178 are moved completely through the aperture 132, the legs 162 snap back or expand outward, which allows the lip 178 to retain the conventional clip 150 within the aperture 132. FIG. 4D shows the conventional clip 150 completely inserted and retained within the aperture 132.
The conventional clips 150 may require a relatively large compressive force (e.g., approximately 9.5 Newtons (N)) to compress the legs 162 together for installation into the aperture 132 during installation. Because each console requires a number of clips to be inserted during the manufacturing process (e.g., eight clips per console, although that number may vary according to various embodiments), and because each clip is typically inserted by hand, it would be advantageous to provide an improved clip that requires less effort to insert within the apertures.